The Story of Light and Dark
by RyleetheEpic
Summary: Mavis is a trouble making girl who wants nothing more than a friend and adventure. Zeref is a peaceful boy who wants to be left alone. But, when destiny ties their fates together will it be for better? Or for worse? MavisxZeref
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mavis Vermilion wasn't exactly what you would call a "normal" child.

She lived a posh and comfortable life, filled with anything and everything she could ever want. Being born into an extremely wealthy and influential family, you would expect that young Mavis to be a well behaved, prim, and proper child. Normal children would kill to obtain such a high quality of life, but not Mavis Vermilion. To her, the lavish lifestyle was a bore and didn't appeal to her at all.

Her parents, Hamrio and Reina Vermilion, only cared about their personal image and public status. Lord and Lady Vermilion didn't understand their child's needs and wants. So they sent poor Mavis to finishing school and etiquette classes to get her out of their lives. Every day they would send their only child off to school in hopes that the strict conduct there would break Mavis' rebellious habits.

Now, when we say rebellious habits, Mavis takes it to the extreme. Pranking the maids and butlers, letting wild animals in, and many other deeds her parents despise. But one in particular…that one thing she adores and studies endlessly…magic. While Mavis reveled in it, her parents resented and hated it.

Mavis simply couldn't stand her family. Instead she enjoyed being by herself, quietly practicing her magic in the forest the surrounded her family's castle, Arcadia Castle. You see Mavis didn't have any friends, though she was a cheerful and happy child, this was due to the fact that she loved magic with her entire being. Her parents would buy her friends with money, but only to find that Mavis would scheme different ways to drive away her so called 'playmates'.

After many families tried to set their child up with Mavis and failed in the process , rumor spread that Mavis would never have friends, that she was _different. _Our little Mavis was really such a happy and joyful child when she was left alone. But when she was forced into something she didn't like she would scowl and not say a single word. The only things that would please her curious and rebellious behavior were magic and a certain boy.

Zeref Galein was an unfortunate boy.

He lived a comfortable life, living in a humble cottage with his Uncle Shuda, never complaining or wanting any more or less than what he currently had. Zeref was content with his current position in life and he didn't want it to change. Though Zeref was a good natured boy, he had no friends because of _that._

He was cursed as people say because of _The Incident _that happened a couple years ago. Zeref resented himself for it, always finding a way to make himself seem like he was the lowest of the low, though in actuality he was far from it.

Zeref was a quiet and kind boy, always keeping to himself, never interacting with any living person. The only company he kept was that of animals, gently taming and befriending them with soft comforting words. He smiled very rarely, always keeping an indifferent and uninterested look on his handsome face.

When Zeref Galein was younger he lived in a fairly wealthy home with his two loving parents. During that time he was a happy and smiling boy. Then one stormy day, when lightning was tearing the sky apart and shaking the entire Galein Mansion _it _happened. He accidentally unlocked _it._ The one thing Zeref has come to hate in this world. The one thing that made him hate himself.

Zeref Galein was cursed with the awesome power of Dark Magic. This uncontrollable torrent of power ran thicker in his blood than tar. Dark Magic takes skill to tame and master and young Zeref had no hopes in controlling this horrible beast.

He had killed his parents. Killed them. To this very day, Zeref still sees his parents staring at him blankly with their dead eyes saying, _You killed us…Begone you cursed child._ The poor boy unintentionally killed his beloved parents.

Poor Zeref…He would feel only terrible sadness until he met a certain unusual blonde girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**How's it going people? My name is Rylee and this is only the beginning of a grand adventure between to inseparable people! If you didn't read the prologue before skipping to chapter 1, I suggest you go back and read it! I promise you, it lays the foundation of the two main characters. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

Chapter 1

Scary Monsters, Strange Happenings, and Malicious Mischief

Mavis tore through the forest at an incredible speed for a barefoot ragamuffin who was currently stealing sweet cakes from the Castle kitchen. The sun was shiny brightly as if smiling down on the blonde haired girl who loved causing mischief.

"MAVIS!" A voice roared he name in anger.

The said troublemaker only grinned to herself as she pressed the warm sweet cakes against her chest. Her pink dress was ripped, her feet were disgustingly muddy, and her long silky hair flew behind her like a banner…This was, to young Mavis, feeling alive. She shouted joyfully as she ran through a small stream, "Yahoo!" Droplets of water cascaded around her, cooling her skin.

_I got to make it to Gramps' place before they send out the hunting dogs to sniff me out, _Mavis thought as she ducked under a fallen log. She was almost there which was good. She ran past the big pine tree that marked the path to Gramps' home. Tearing down the path she caught a glimpse of his house between the trees, she smiled.

Mavis stopped suddenly hearing the familiar twang of an arrow thumping against a target. Instead of taking the path that led to the front door, she sped down a side path that led to Gramps' training grounds. Seeing the familiar figure of Gramps, she got an idea. With a devilish grin, she slowed down her pace and slid underneath the cover of shadows. Careful to not make a sound she crouched in the bushes only to find that he had moved and wasn't there anymore.

"What…?" Mavis whispered as a leave rustled next to her. Her eyes widened in realization as a hand gripped her shoulder firmly.

A familiar voice spoke from behind her, "Nice try Mavis. But you are louder than a herd of elephants."

She squeaked in surprise, whirling around on the person. "Hey that's not fair Orrin!" She took in the old man in front of her. He was surprisingly short with a short scraggly gray beard that he had obviously cut with a knife. He was wearing a motley gray and green cloak and had a long bow strung across his back.

He smiled at her surprise, "That's odd…I don't remember you ever being better than me, little one." Orrin ruffled her already messy hair and stood up, "Now, why don't you explain to me why you have about a dozen sweet cakes and why you aren't at your etiquette lessons?"

Mavis sighed and pouted as the old man dragged her out of the bushes, "Hmph! You're no fun at all Gramps." She tightened her hold on the delicious stolen goods and scowled at the old man, "I won't tell you a single thing unless you promise to teach me more about magic!"

Orrin scowled back at the stubborn child, "I won't promise such a thing!"

Mavis continued to glare at Orrin, sensing she was making him uncomfortable. She saw his face soften and relax as he sighed in defeat, "Fine. But you will not tell the Lord and Lady about it or they'll have my head mounted above their fireplace!" He passed a hand over his face in exhaustion, "Goodness, after bargaining with you, I feel like a just handed my life over to a demon."

She just grinned at the old man as she handed him a sweet cake. He took it with a small smile, "How odd…I don't remember making sweet cakes this morning." Mavis chuckled and took a huge bite out of the yummy cake.

"Why don't I make some tea to go with these newly found cakes and you can tell me all about gallivanting through the woods?" suggested Orrin.

Mavis nodded and ran to the center of the training grounds, making sure to step in every muddy patch as she made her way there. _I take it back. Gramps can be a lot of fun! _Mavis thought as she sat on the springy grass next to Orrin's horse, Tooke, who nuzzled her head affectionately. She giggled as the huge gray horse began to roll in the grass like a dog. She joined in the rolling not even taking notice of the dark figure that hid behind a tree just at the edge of the clearing.

The figure drew a sword silently, focusing their gaze on the young daughter of the Lord and Lady. She would make an excellent hostage for ransom. Slowly as to not make a sound he advanced upon the seemingly oblivious girl, who was giggling happily.

Sitting up she finally noticed the person walking towards her, curious she called out to them, "Hello? Are you here to see Orrin?" The dark figure did not respond which filled her with unease. Not taking her eyes off the person she called to the old man, "Gramps? I think someone is here to see you!"

Orrin walked out of his house carrying a tea set, "Oh? And who might it be?" The tea set crashed to the floor as he saw the person. Drawing his own sword he yelled, "Mavis get away from him!"

She turned back to the person who was looming over her; they raised their wicked looking sword over their head. Her eyes widened in realization. She tried to scoot back only to find her muscles frozen in fear. Mavis heard Orrin shouting in the background to get away from him, but she only heard the blood rushing in her ears and the sound of her fast beating heart.

As the man brought the sword down upon her, she managed to cry out, "H-HELP!"

Zeref was lying on the ground, arms behind his head, staring at the green canopy of the forest high above his head when he heard someone scream:

"H-HELP!"

He immediately jolted up spinning around to pin point the cry for help. From the sound of it, it was a young girl's voice and it wasn't very far from his current location. He sped off in the direction he assumed the noise was coming from.

As Zeref got closer, he could hear the sounds of swords clashing and he became afraid. This shocked himself greatly, _What is this feeling? Fear? Yes…I haven't felt it in a long time. At least, not since then… _He shook himself and peered through the bushes, his eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene before him.

The prettiest girl he had ever seen was sobbing over a body as another person stood over her with a sword. Her long blonde hair reached her ankles and her pink dress was torn and bloody in some spots. He noticed the multiple scratches she had on her arms and face. She cowered as the man kicked her in the stomach. Seeing this girl get hurt angered him greatly. He felt the dark power inside of him well up.

Zeref didn't think he just _did_. He walked into the clearing just as the man was raising his sword once again, preparing to strike the blonde haired girl down. They both turned to face him. His dark eyes met the girl's beautiful green ones and relief was evident on her face. She didn't ask it of him verbally, but she did through eye contact, and that was all Zeref needed to know. _Save me._

Reaching into his cache of magic power he chanted an incantation and raised a single hand in front of him. Pointing at the man he said one simple word: "Disappear."

In a flash of dark light the man was gone, just like that.

The girl stared at the spot the man had disappeared from in shock. She looked as if she was going to speak but instead she fell to the ground.

Zeref ran over to her and crouched next to her small form. Brushing her hair out of her face he whispered soothingly, "It's alright. I'll help you and the old man feel better."

The girl opened her green eyes once more, gazing at him. Reaching a shaking her hand up she touched his cheek softly. A small smile spread on her face as she whispered, "Thank you."

His eyes widened in disbelief. _This girl. I feel like I know her, _thought Zeref. Pondering it as he felt the girl's brow for fever, he finally recognized her.

"You're…you're Mavis Vermilion! The trouble making daughter of Lord and Lady Vermilion" Zeref whispered to her.

Mavis laughed at the boy's reaction. She grinned up at him, "You're right on the money…" With that she passed out in his arms.

**Sooo...How was it? Not too long but not too short, ne? Please Review and Favorite! It really makes my day! Hope you enjoyed it!** **Stay cool you guys! I know you will!**

**Love you all! **

**Rylee XOX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Haha! How's it going people? My name is Rylee ans welcome back to the long awaited second chapter of this thrilling tale! I hope you all enjoy the cuteness overload you are about to experience! Enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 2

The Boy With Dark Eyes

Mavis woke up feeling awful. Her bones ached like an old crone and her head felt like it was being pounded by a hammer wielding blacksmith. She forced her eyes slowly open, taking in the cozy living room of Orrin's home. High vaulted ceilings supported by sturdy oaken beams, the heads of different game animals and weaponry carefully mounted on the wine red walls that surrounded her. Many years had been put into building just this room, and Orrin was the proud owner and building of these esteemed walls.

Glancing around, her eyes rested on Orrin stretched across his second sofa. His head and chest were heavily bandaged and the pure white cloth that was wrapped around him was damp with his blood. Worry grabbed Mavis' heart at the sight of her friend and mentor as she remembered the way the dark man had come and struck Orrin down with a single blow. So much blood had burst from his chest, like a dark rose blooming. So much that it spattered her face and dress, she recalled how it had tasted on her lips. Like death and despair. She felt some of the weight on her chest lessen as she noticed he was softly snoring in his sleep.

"He'll be alright." A voice spoke softly and carefully, as if the owner didn't use it very often.

Mavis jumped at the voice and her head snapped to the owner, her eyes slowly widening at the sight of them. A boy, the most handsome boy she had ever seen, was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He carried a bowl and spoon and tentatively walked over to Mavis.

"Your friend I mean," he clarified as he kneeled down next to her, placing the bowl on a low table. He reached for her arm slowly.

Alarmed, Mavis jerked her arm away which caused a searing pain to race through her arm. She cried out in pain, tears sprung to her eyes.

"Please," the boy pleaded. "I won't hurt you! Your arm is severely injured. If I don't change the bandage, there is a chance the wound could get infected."

Instead of taking her arm, the boy reached for her hand. Taking it carefully, he pushed up the sleeve of her dress to reveal her arm. The boy began to unwrap the dressing that covered her arm. She whimpered at the pain, squeezing the boy's hand tightly, clinging to it as if it were the only thing that kept her stable in her shattered world.

Noticing her pain he softly whispered, "Please hold on a little more. I know it hurts, but please bear the pain for a little longer." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and let his thumb rub across the back of her hand.

As he did this, Mavis lost herself in the gesture. A strange feeling welled up inside of her and she blushed a little, _What is this?! _His hand was so warm and strong, calloused just like Orrin's were from years of handling a sword and throwing knives. Her smaller hand seemed to fit perfectly and comfortably inside his larger one. All these feelings were forgotten as she felt fresh air touch her injured arm. The wound seemed to breathe a ragged breath as the last of the bandages were removed. Did she dare look at it? Glancing down gingerly, Mavis felt her stomach drop and bile rise in the back of her throat.

The cut was long and deep, its coloring was an angry red. It stretched from her left shoulder to the crook of her elbow. Blood welled up slowly and it seemed to bubble like magma. Using her uninjured hand she clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent the vomit that was threatening to fly out of her mouth. She made a noise between a moan and a sob as she peeked out of the corner of her eye at the gash.

All the while the boy remained calm and indifferent as he assessed the damage. He gazed over the wound with a trained eye and reached for a wet cloth.

"W-what are you doing?" She managed to choke out.

He glanced at Mavis apologetically for a moment before a pressed the cloth into the wound. Mavis gasped in shock. The pain was unbearable, so she did what any sane person would do: She screamed.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" She wailed pitifully.

At this the boy's movements sped up and he hurried to finish cleaning the wound. He quickly grabbed fresh bandages and began to wrap them around her arm. That moment seemed to last for eternity as she was caught between feelings of relief and impatience. As he finished, he passed a hand over his face in relief. He pulled her sleeve back down.

"There, all done. Please don't cry anymore." He looked her in the eye.

She gave him a confused look, "I was crying?" Bringing a hand to her cheek she felt them wet with tears, her eyes widened and looked back at the boy. She was surprised when the dark haired boy pressed a handkerchief to her cheek. He carefully soaked up her tears with the soft cloth, avoiding eye contact. She noticed a blush crept into his face as she looked at him.

"U-uh, I don't like seeing people cry." He quickly stuttered, retracting his hand from her face. Grabbing the bowl beside him, he asked, "Are you hungry? Its only broth, but it will help you heal and regain your strength."

Mavis nodded vigorously, realizing that her stomach was achingly empty. She noticed how the boy chuckled softly at her eagerness and gave the smallest of smiles. Noticing this, Mavis pointed out with a smile, "You have a very nice smile…?"

"Zeref. Zeref Galein." He spooned out some broth and gently blew on it, offering the spoon for her. He looked at her quizzically, "Really…? You think so?" It wasn't really directed to her though; it was almost like he was talking to himself.

She sipped the broth tentatively, smiling with the taste. It was just like the same broth Orrin would make when she would come over for dinner. Mavis couldn't stand the rich fare they served at Arcadia Castle, stuffed quails with sweet sauce, suckling pig, delicate white rice with small green peas that made her bulge with effort trying to hold back her vomit. Years ago, she had requested that she dined in her room so she could "study". Usually she would let the maids and butlers take the food down to the stable boys, who barely received enough food as it is. She rather eat the heartier food that Orrin prepared: beef stew with crusty homemade bread, roasted mutton that he would cook over an actual fire. Yes, food that was made from what you happened to come across that day was far more appealing to her than any stuffed pig.

Mavis noticed that she had been staring at Zeref the whole time she was eating. Blushing she retracted her gaze from his handsome face and continued to eat the spoonful of broth he had offered her. Remembering that he was the one that had actually saved her, her eyes flew up as she dipped her head in respect, "Thank you."

Zeref looked at her in confusion, "Why are you thanking me?"

She smiled at his cluelessness, "You saved me from that man back there. I would have been a goner of you hadn't shown up!" She gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I first I thought I was seeing things, 'there's no way that there's someone to save me!', I said to myself. But then you used magic and…" Her eyes clouded over. "I could have saved Orrin from getting injured. I could've protected him and myself. I'm apt with a sword and knife, even magic. But I just froze up. I've never been that afraid in my whole life." She locked eyes with Zeref. "I swear," she began. "To protect those I love for now on. I will never again see a friend struck down when I could have prevented it."

Zeref's eyes widened at her oath. Never in his whole life had he met a girl like Mavis Vermillion. He had always thought she was an uppity spoiled brat who always got what she wanted. But he was sorely wrong. The girl before him was strong in body and mind, wild in spirit, and reckless. For some reason, he felt himself wanting to get to know this girl better. To be her friend.

Mavis grinned at him, "You deserve a reward Zeref-san, for saving Orrin and I." Thinking she finally thought of one. "Close your eyes. And don't peek!" She instructed.

Zeref did as he was told and closed his eyes, not knowing what she was planning.

Mavis took a deep breath and leaned toward the dark haired boy. She tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Shocked at her boldness, she quickly retreated back to the couch and hid under the blanket.

Zeref felt his face flush with surprise, as he heard a muffle come from under the blankets he had carefully place on the girl. Lifting the edge of the blanket he came nose to nose with the blonde haired girl. Mavis was obviously very embarrassed with her gesture.

"I-I'm sorry Zeref-san! I didn't-"She stuttered carelessly.

Zeref quirked an eyebrow and responded with, "Why are you apologizing? I thought it was nice..." Realizing what he had just said he added, "Nice thing to do!"

The two couldn't help but laugh at the awkward atmosphere that they created. Mavis giggled till tears ran down her face, which caused Zeref to snort. They laughed till they heard a groan in the background.

"Merlin's saggy left handed wand! What the heck happened?!" Swore an irritated and confused Orrin.

Mavis and Zeref couldn't help but chuckle at the old man's choice of words.

"Goodness Gramps! 'Merlin's saggy left handed wand'? Haven't heard that one yet." Mavis pointed out to her mentor.

"Shut up!"

**So, did you guys enjoy it? I really hope you did! Seriously, I want to know what you guys think. Please leave a review! It doesn't have to be long at all just a few words is all it takes to pump me up for the next chapter! Stay cool you guys! I know you will!**

**Love you all! **

**Rylee XOXO**


End file.
